At library
by Akinayuki
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis aneh yang suka menghabiskan istirahat siangnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan Sasuke adalah siswa yang suka menumpang tidur di rak nomor 5. Tak diduga bahwa mereka tertarik satu sama lain. My 1st sasuhina. R&R nyo? :3


a/n : Nyooo! Sumpah! Susah banget untuk pergi dari fandom ini Q_Q

Jadi menjilat ludah sendiri dah =_=" tapi biar gak melanggar amat, Aki buatnya bukan SasuSaku! Tapi SasuHina! –wew- Sebenarnya sih.. kenapa pilih pair ini, gara-gara beberapa hari yang lalu Aki iseng-iseng baca fic SasuHina. LUMAYAN XD jadi pingin coba hohoho

Mungkin setelah ini, mau nyoba NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SaiIno atau SaiSaku! Tapi semuanya bakal oneshoot =_= tak sanggup Aki buat fic yang TBC hahaha

Yosh happy reading.

At Library

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

At library © AkinaYukiNyo

Warning Au and OOC (specially for Sasuke)

Summary : Hinata adalah gadis aneh yang sangat suka menghabiskan istirahat siangnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan Sasuke adalah siswa yang sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur di pojok rak nomor 5. Selama ini mereka hanya saling melihat tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain.

My first SasuHina fic.

~o0o~

Konoha High School adalah SMA negeri yang memilki gedung terluas seantero Konoha. Semua fasilitas yang kau inginkan pasti ada disana, seperti kolam renang, lapangan sepak bola dan lapangan kasti, ruang club seni, aula teaterikal, dan bahkan memiliki bioskop yang berguna untuk ekstra tambahan. Jadi sungguh masuk akal kalau sekolah seperti itu mempunyai perpustakaan besar yang mengalahkan perpustakan umum Konoha.

Dan saking besarnya perpustakaan itu, Kepala Sekolah meletakkannya di paling pojok dari area sekolah. Ya.. sedikit ironis memang. Kalau seperti itu siapa yang mau mengunjungi perpustakaan itu? Perpustakaan yang terletak di sebelah kelas saja sudah sangat malas untuk dikunjungi, bagaimana kalau perpustakaan yang terletak paling ujung?

Itulah yang membuat perpustakaan besar SMA Konoha selalu sepi dan tentram meski saat istirahat siang. Penjaganya pun bisa memutar music keras-keras tanpa takut ada yang protes, karena memang pengunjung perpustakaan itu selalu saja diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ya.. kedua orang berbeda yang selalu mengambil posisi yang saling berjauhan, hanya merekalah pengunjung perpustakaan sekolah.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang selalu bergerak mengikuti deretan kalimat yang tertera dalam buku yang dibacanya dan seorang pria yang selalu memakai headset di telinganya kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur siang di rak nomor 5. Selama ini mereka sangat jarang bertegur sapa dan terlibat obrolan ringan. Bahkan sang penjaga perpustakaan berpikir bahwa gadis itu hanya mengira dia sendirian di perpustakaan ini, begitupula sebaliknya dengan sang pria.

Apa laki-laki itu mengetahui bahwa nama sang gadis adalah Hyuuga Hinata?

Dan apakah gadis itu tahu bahwa nama sang pria adalah Uchiha Sasuke?

Penjaga perpustakaan itu hanya menggeleng lemah melihat tingkah laku dari kedua anak muda yang selalu diperhatikannya itu. Dihisapnya lagi puntung rokok yang semakin memendek dengan dalam dan nikmat tanpa rasa dosa sama sekali mengingat ada sebuah tanda larang besar untuk tidak merokok di dalam perpustakaan.

Setelah dia rasa rokok itu sudah tidak dapat menghibur kesunyiannya, Asuma-sang penjaga perpustakaan- melakukan sebuah tindakan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Tindakan untuk memanggil gadis Hyuuga.

"Hei kau.." panggil Asuma dengan suara baltonya yang sedikit berat membuat gadis bermata lavender itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh perlahan kearah Asuma.

"Ya sensei?" gadis itu memandangi Asuma dengan kebingungan dan sedikit rasa tak percaya.

"Bisa membantuku?" Asuma menggaruk-garuk daerah sekitar pelipisnya. "Aku sedang sibuk memeriksa stok buku baru yang datang tadi pagi.. dan aku butuh contoh buku lama, bisa kau ambilkan?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Tak beberapa lama dia menutup buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya dan tersenyum sekilas kearah Asuma. "Dengan senang hati."

"Terima kasih banyak, yang kau lakukan hanya mengambil sampel dari setiap judul buku yang kau temukan di rak nomor 5" lanjut Asuma sambil menunjuk rak buku yang terletak paling ujung nan jauh disana. Dari papan petunjuk yang tergantung di setiap rak dapat terbaca bahwa rak itu berisi buku-buku anthropology. Historical dan biografi-biografi yang tentunya memiliki lembaran-lembaran kertas tak terhingga.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Asuma sungguh tega dan kejam menyuruh seorang gadis yang kelihatannya lemah untuk membawa buku berat seperti itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Pikirkan saja bahwa Asuma sedang membuat sebuah jalan agar perpustakaan ini terasa lebih.. 'bernyawa' ?

"Umm..ya baiklah" Hinata mengangguk pelan meski di pikirannya melintas beberapa pertanyaan seperti bagaimana bisa dia membawa semua buku itu dengan tubuh lemah yang mungil ini?

Dengan perlahan, gadis berambut indido panjang yang dikelabang dua itu berjalan menuju rak nomor 5. Rak panjang yang sedikit berdebu karena mungkin tidak pernah terjamah tangan-tangan manusia. Tangan telunjuk putihnya menyentuh deretan buku satu persatu dan mengeluarkannya dari barisan setelah dipilih dengan baik.

Ditumpuknya buku-buku itu hingga menjulang tinggi keatas hingga menyamai rupa menara pizza tanpa unsur miring. Diperhatikannya tumpukkan itu sejenak dan terdengar sebuah helaan nafas panjang dari bibir mungilnya.

Well.. mungkin butuh beberapa kali angkut untuk semua buku itu. Ya.. andai saja ada yang membantunya saat ini..

Dengan berhati-hati Hinata mencoba mengangkat buku itu hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian tangannya tidak kuat lagi dan buku-buku tebal itupun berhamburan kemana-mana. Termasuk menimpa kaki seseorang yang sedang tertidur di pojokan tembok.

Mengendus keributan kecil di dekatnya, orang itupun terbangun dengan membuka kedua mata onyx-nya untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. "Apa ini?" tanya orang itu sambil meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas kaki kirinya. Diperhatikannya buku itu secara seksama dan tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah bayangan di balik buku itu. Bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Ah.. gomen ne~" ucap Hinata lirih dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Orang itu mengamati sosok Hinata sejenak kemudian melepaskan earphonenya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa" balas orang itu sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang aneh dan menggantinya dengan duduk jongkok sambil memunguti beberapa buku yang ada di depannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? A-aku.. aku disuruh oleh Asuma-sensei untuk mengambil beberpa sampel buku di rak ini.." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil memandangi orang itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mencuat dan kulit putih bersih serta mata onyx yang sangat tajam. "Ah terima kasih..er-?"

"Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" seakan mengerti maksud Hinata, orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan bangkit dari duduk jongkoknya.

"Na-namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Uchiha-san" sahut Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

"Kau adiknya Neji?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya.. kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian mirip" jawab Sasuke yang mengamati sosok adik perempuan dari teman akrabnya Hyuuga Neji. Sungguh berbeda dengan Neji yang sangat popular dan dipuja banyak wanita selain dirinya tentunya, gadis keluarga Hyuuga di depannya ini cenderung seperti anak pintar yang tidak dikenal banyak orang. Rambut indigo yang dikelabang dua, jaket tambahan berwana putih dan kaos kaki panjang yang jaman sekarang jarang digunakan lagi oleh banyak gadis.

Meski begitu tetap saja.. keanggunan keluarga Hyuuga tetap terpancar keluar dari tubuhnya. Namanya juga cantik dari lahir, semahir apapun ditutupi pasti tetap cantik bukan?

"Mungkin hanya rambut kami saja yang berbeda.." kata Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi pengakuan Sasuke. "Lalu.. apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha-san?"

"Hanya tidur siang.." kata Sasuke merenggangkan lehernya dengan cara menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Ti-tidur siang di sini?"

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan melihat tumpukan buku yang ada di dekat Hinata. "Kau berniat membawa itu sendirian?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan untuk membantuku sih.." jawab Hinata menghela nafas singkat.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku.." tawar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Apa harus mengenal baru boleh minta bantuan?" tanya Sasuke lagi mengerutkan dahinya. "Sudahlah ayo aku bantu" tanpa banyak kata lagi Sasuke segera membantu Hinata untuk memilah-milah buku yang cocok dijadikan sampel. "Kau sering kemari bukan?"

"Setiap istirahat siang aku selalu kemari" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari deretan buku-buku yang memiliki judul aneh. "Dan kau juga kan?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Hn, sama sepertimu tapi bukan untuk membaca buku hanya untuk.."

"Tidur siang" sela Hinata melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya seperti itulah" sahut Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Hinata. Diambilnya berbagai macam buku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk berdiam di dalam kantong celananya. Tak ada obrolan lagi yang terdengar selama beberapa saat. Kedua orang itu sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sebenarnya kedua orang ini saling mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan dengan sangat baik.

Setiap hari nama Sasuke selalu terdengar di telinga Hinata, dari Sakura dan Ino yang merupakan fans setia Sasuke hingga kakaknya Neji yang sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah keluarga Hyuuga bersama Sasuke. Jadi jujur saja, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia mendengar dan melihat sosok laki-laki Uchiha yang memiliki ketampatan di atas rata-rata itu.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata, meskipun Sasuke jarang mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan oleh teman-temannya. Dia sering memperhatikan sosok gadis pendiam itu ketika memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Mengamati gadis itu duduk dengan nyaman dan serius membaca buku sebelum akhirnya dia pergi untuk tidur siang.

Namun selama ini mereka selalu saja bersikap seperti tidak pernah menyadari satu sama lain. Larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing dan menepis kenyataan ada orang lain di sekitar. Mereka bahkan tidak merespon ketika Asuma menyetel musik keras-keras hingga menganggu kegiatan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke sampai tidak bisa tidur dan tidak dapat mendengar lagu yang mengalun dari earphonenya.

Atau mungkin menyuruh Asuma mematikan rokok yang dapat membuat mereka menjadi perokok pasif?

Tapi itu hanya di dalam pikiran mereka semata, menyuruh Asuma mengecilkan suara musik itu atau melarangnya untuk merokok atau bahkan untuk menyapa satu sama lain. Mereka hanya terdiam membisu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski mereka bertemu setiap hari. Seakan-akan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal dan bertemu di hari sebelumnya.

"Umm.. Uchiha-san."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku" perintah Sasuke dengan nada keharusannya.

"Ah! Maksudku Sasuke.." kata Hinata yang memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Hn?"

"Ano.." jari telunjuk Hinata berhenti di sebuah buku karena dia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Senang bisa berbicara denganmu.." ucap Hinata pelan. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang ranum.

"Hn, aku juga" sahut Sasuke tak kalah pelannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya itu.

Setelah semua buku telah di kumpulkan, mereka membawanya ke Asuma yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku besar tak lupa dengan sepuntung rokok di tangan kirinya. Sasuke sering bertanya dalam hati mengapa Kurenai menyukai pria perokok berat seperti guru di depannya ini, ah tidak.. mungkin pertanyaan mengapa Asuma belum mati juga karena merokok seperti itu adalah hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran.

"Oh?" Asuma menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menoleh kearah dua orang murid yang membawa beberapa buku di tangan mereka. Dihisapnya sebentar rokok miliknya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata memang lebih cepat diselesaikan berdua hahaha"

"Hn.." tanpa berkata banyak, Sasuke menaruh semua buku yang dipegangnya di atas meja Asuma. Begitupula dengan Hinata.

"Arigatou ne Hinata, Sasuke" kata Asuma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sungkan.

"Sama-sama sensei" balas Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia memandangi buku-buku itu dengan tatapan puas kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Terima kasih banyak Sasuke."

"Sama-sama, lain kali kau bisa meminta bantuanku."

"Ya, lain kali kalau aku disuruh oleh Asuma-sensei" sahut Hinata tertawa kecil dan dibalas sebuah senyuman tipis dari Sasuke.

"Aku mau melanjutkan tidur siangku.." kata Sasuke menguap kecil kemudian berjalan menuju tempat faforit-nya. Sebuah pojokan di rak nomor 5.

"Aku juga belum selesai membaca buku" gumam Hinata yang segera kembali ketempat awalnya.

Apakah setelah ini semua akan kembali seperti semula? Dimana Hinata dan Sasuke saling tidak berbicara dan larut dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing?

"Hei sensei.."

"Ya Sasuke?" tanya Asuma ketika dia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya berdiri tanpa berbalik memandanginya.

"Jangan menyetel musik keras-keras" kata Sasuke lagi. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" sebuah dengusan kesal terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Asuma dan Hinata.

"Um.. Asuma-sensei.."

"Ya Hinata?" tanya Asuma yang kini berganti menoleh kearah Hinata yang memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Di perpustakaan tidak boleh merokok" Hinata memasang wajah seriusnya sambil menunjuk papan larangan merokok. "Lagipula, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" kata Hinata lagi dan kembali meneruskan membaca buku yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

Asuma hanya terdiam dan mencerna semua perkataan kedua murid itu. Sebuah senyuman timbul di wajahnya dan dia kembali menghisap rokok kesayangannya dan menyetel music dengan volume seperti biasanya –keras-.

Sepertinya, semua ini sudah tidak dapat kembali seperti semula. Termasuk pemikiran kedua orang di perpustakaan bahwa mereka hanya sendirian kini berganti bahwa ada orang lain bersama mereka di tempat itu. Yang saling memperhatikan walau jarang bertegur sapa.

"Sensei!"

Dan sepertinya, perpustakaan SMA Konoha menjadi lebih 'bernyawa' sekarang.

OWARI

a/n : Aki berhasil membuat fic dengan pair ini *buangga* XDDDD

Yosh! Ini fic SasuHina pertama Aki, jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek T_T

Dilihat-lihat ini oneshot yang pendek yak? XD wkakaka

Apa boleh buat, Aki suka oneshot yang pendek sih =_=

Nah! R&R please :3


End file.
